Snow
by Freywa
Summary: Zexion just died, so Demyx is thinking back. Yaoi! boyxboy Zemyx


The snow was falling scilent, covering every thing with pure white. The only thing that did distub the purness of the white snow, was a single person all dressed in black with brown hair set in a mullet and wet eyes blue as the ocean. He did snuffle a little. "Zexion.." The name left his lips as a wisper. "Zexion.." He repated a little higher. "Why... why.. Zexy.. Why.." He closed his eyes, seeing his lover for him. He felt something warm and wet silde down his face, it was a tear, or was it snow, did he just imagin that it was warm, that it was a tear? He was a nobody, nobodys couldn't fell, they could not cry, they did not have a heart. But hadn't him and Zexion proved the opposite, that they could fell, that they had hearts? And if they didn't have hearts, then why did he fell a sharp pain in his cheast? They why did he fell like fleeing from it all? He opened his eyes, looking out at the snow, rembering there time together.

_Axel had stolen Demyx' sitar and now he was looking every where for it. He was passing by the libary and stopped up then he recognized the only person in there, Zexion. "Oi! Zexion! Have you seen my sitar? Axel has stolen it." Demyx said rather high while walking over to Zexion. Zexion, who had his back turn toward Demyx, looking at some books, turnd around looking at Demyx for a short while before turning around agin. "Why would I know that, IX" He said in his normal emotionless voice. "Well.. I don't know.." Demyx said laughting a little, turning around to go out agin, but stopped up, turned around agin looking at Zexion. "Uhm, Zexy?" "Don't call me that." "You wanna help me find my sitar, Zeeeexyyy." Zexion sighted quiet. "Okay, but only if you never call me 'Zexy' agin." "Okay!" Demyx said hyber, smiling happylig._

_Demyx fell on his bed. "Danm Axel." He sighted. Zexion did stand up, leaning his back aginst the wall, looking at Demyx. There was a lillte break where none of them said nothing, before Demyx did stand up, walked over to Zexion and hugged him. "Thanks for the help." Demyx said. "You're welkom, just sad we didn't find it." Zexion didn't try to pull Demyx away, neighter did he hug him agin, he did just stand still, with Demyx' arms around him, not knowing what to do. "You are so pretty, Zex." Without really knowing what he did Demyx kissed Zexion. Then he realized that he was doing and tried to pull away, but fund it __impossible__ cause Zexions hand was holding the back of his head, and Zexion did kiss him back. Demyx closed his eyes, and ejoyed the moment. Then at last they broke the kiss. Zexion looked at Demyx with shock written all over his face, shock over that IX kissed him, and shock over that he had __kissed back__! "That~ I~ Um~" Zexion tried to say something, but he was not sure himself that he was going to say. "Shh, it's okay." Demyx smiled to him._

_When Demyx woke up the next morning there was someone laying in the bed with him! He froze a minute in shock, not wanting to look down at the person. What if it Roxas? Or Vexen? Or Axel? Or Xigbar? Or maeby ... Saix!? Or Xenmas?! Or even ... LARXENE?! _

_He took a deeb breath before looking down at the person, he had to know who it was...! _

_At first he saw nothing but a mess of lilac blue hair. Then he saw the face of a sleeping angel, or so he thougt, danm the person was incredible beautiful. It was first then he realised it was the person he loved, Zexion, who was laying beside him. He smiled to himself, hugging Zexion. Zexion was laying with his head on Demyx' cheast, his arms wraped around Demyx, his breath peacefull and slow, and still asleep. Demyx just watched Zexion, listening to his breath, looking at his, for once, peacefull and relaxed face, gently touching his soft hair, wanting the moment to last forever. But __of course it couldn't, Zexion had to wake up at a time. "Uhhhrrmm." Zexion started to open his eyes slowly, then he realised that he wasn't in his own room, he jump away from Demyx, his eyes wide for a moment, then they got soft and he crawled back to Demyx and kissed him on his forehead. "'Morning love." Zexion smiled and got off the bed. "You know, I don't think it is so good to sleep in our normal closes. Next time we'll sleep togther it will be in pyamas." My heart almost jumped of happiness then he said 'next time'. I nodded, smiling to him._

_"Snow?" Zexion looked supirezed at me. "Yearh~ I've heard about it, but never seen it..." He said thoughtful. "Then it is decieded! We will go to The World of Snow togther!" I said while jumping up and down hyperly. "Okay, I promise that we will." He smiled one of his rare smiles which made his face lighten up, one of those smiles he only smiled to me - no one else. "But.. It have to wait till I come home from my new misson." Your misson?" "Yearh.. It's called Castle Oblivion, I have to keep an eye on XI and his 'friends'." He said with a small sight. "Oh.. Okay. Then will you go, and then will you come home?" He smiled, not like the smile before, but still a wunderful smile. "I'll go tomorrow. And I don't know when I'll get home, but I hope it's soon 'cause I really wanna go see snow with you." He said the last bit in a teasing way._

Zexion had never returned from Castle Oblivion, he was killed, by Demyx' best friend, by Axel.

"Well, it seem like you broke your promise, Zexy..." He wisped to nothing, the tears was now falling... he was pretty sure it was tears. But why did it matter if it was tears or not? He had lost Zexion, his love, and now he was sitting here, all alone, in the _snow_.


End file.
